millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2011-2012 season)
This is the twelfth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often, and many series of show did consist entirely of them. Lifelines In show used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip (risk format only) Episodes * Episode 1 (10th September 2011) - Celebrity Special Lyubov Rudenko and Aristarkh Livanov (100,000 rubles) Anton Privolnov and Natalya Semenikhina (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (17th September 2011) - Celebrity Special Valdis Pelsh and Alexey Kortnev (0 rubles) * Episode 3 (24th September 2011) Mariya Melnikova (100,000 rubles) Vasily Seleznev (0 rubles) * Episode 4 (1st October 2011) - Celebrity Special Valentina Talyzina and Svetlana Kryuchkova (100,000 rubles) Viktor Vasilyev and Stanislav Yarushin (0 rubles) * Episode 5 (8th October 2011) - Celebrity Special Anton Vernitsky and Anatoly Lazarev (400,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (15th October 2011) - Celebrity Special Oleg Taktarov and Vera Brezhneva (0 rubles) Vladimir Vinokur and Alexander Marshal (0 rubles) * Episode 7 (22nd October 2011) Irina Osipova and Natalya Osipova (100,000 rubles) Alexey Smirnov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (29th October 2011) - Celebrity Special Nikolay Valuyev (0 rubles) Viktoriya Bonya and Anastasiya Grebenkina (0 rubles) * Episode 9 (5th November 2011) - Celebrity Special Ilya Averbukh (0 rubles) Ilya Novikov and Yelena Potanina (0 rubles) * Episode 10 (12th November 2011) - Celebrity Special Natalya Mikhaylova and Alexander Zhulin (50,000 rubles) Valery Syutkin and Igor Ugolnikov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (19th November 2011) Eldar Ramazanov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (26th November 2011) - Celebrity Special Anton Komolov and Alexander Pushnoy (200,000 rubles) Yevgeny Margulis and Andrey Derzhavin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (3rd December 2011) Lyubov Lepekhina (200,000 rubles) Natalya Denisova (0 rubles) * Episode 14 (10th December 2011) - Celebrity Special Nikita Vysotsky (0 rubles) Maxim Leonidov and Andrey Smolyakov (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (17th December 2011) - Celebrity Special Mariya Kozhevnikova and Vyacheslav Fetisov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (24th December 2011) - Celebrity Special Yekaterina Porubel (0 rubles) Anatoly Wasserman (100,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (21st January 2012) - Celebrity Special Kirill Andreyev and Andrey Grigoryev-Apollonov (0 rubles) Anton Yeskin and Denis Maydanov (0 rubles) * Episode 18 (28th January 2012) - Celebrity Special Artem Ivanov and Yelena Kuletskaya (400,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (4th February 2012) Michael Campbell Thompson (0 rubles) Alexander Bankin (0 rubles) * Episode 20 (11th February 2012) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Korenev and Alexander Goloborodko (800,000 rubles) Dmitry Shepelev and Alexander Oleshko (5,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (18th February 2012) - Celebrity Special Alexander Tsekalo and Igor Zhizhikin (0 rubles) Darya Poverennova and Oleg Maslennikov-Voytov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (25th February 2012) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Zhirinovsky (0 rubles) * Episode 23 (3rd March 2012) - Celebrity Special Nikolay Rastorguyev and Igor Matviyenko (200,000 rubles) Janik Fayziyev and Sergey Gazarov (0 rubles) * Episode 24 (9th March 2012) - Celebrity Special Anna Ardova and Evelina Blodans (100,000 rubles) Alena Apina and Arkady Ukupnik (0 rubles) * Episode 25 (17th March 2012) - Celebrity Special Kseniya Sobchak and Valeriya Gai Germanika (0 rubles) Svetlana Druzhinina and Anatoly Mukasey (50,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (24th March 2012) Alexander Kuzin (1,500,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (31st March 2012) - Celebrity Special Alexander Revva and Andrey Rozhkov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (7th April 2012) - Celebrity Special Irina Ediger (0 rubles) Alexander Ediger (0 rubles) * Episode 29 (14th April 2012) - Celebrity Special Roza Syabitova and Dana Borisova (200,000 rubles) Roman Madyanov and Vladimir Sterzhakov (0 rubles) * Episode 30 (21st April 2012) Vyacheslav Marchenko (0 rubles) Oleg Sterkhov (0 rubles) * Episode 31 (29th April 2012) - Celebrity Special Kirill Nabutov and Viktor Nabutov (0 rubles) Kornelia Mango and Mark Tishman (0 rubles) * Episode 32 (6th May 2012) Svetlana Volk and Alexander Karpenko (0 rubles) Artyom Popov (0 rubles) * Episode 33 (19th May 2012) - Celebrity Special Olga Aroseva and Yury Nifontov (100,000 rubles) Tatyana Vasilyeva and Stanislav Sadalsky (0 rubles) * Episode 34 (26th May 2012) Denis Markov (200,000 rubles) Shamil Abdurazakov (0 rubles) * Episode 35 (10th June 2012) - Celebrity Special Arina Sharapova and Alexey Lysenkov (50,000 rubles) Arkady Arkanov and Yana Poplavskaya (0 rubles) * Episode 36 (16th June 2012) - Celebrity Special Dmitry Parfyonov and Ruslan Nigmatullin (200,000 rubles) Alexey Smertin and Dmitry Loskov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 37 (23rd June 2012) - Celebrity Special Natalya Varley and Vsevolod Shilovsky (0 rubles) Natalya Bestemyanova and Igor Bobrin (200,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (30th June 2012) Natalya Sumarokova (200,000 rubles) Mikhail Altukhov (200,000 rubles) Natalya Lushpay (0 rubles) * Episode 39 (7th July 2012) - Celebrity Special Kamil Larin and Alexander Demidov (200,000 rubles) Alexander Ivanov and Vladimir Presnyakov (10,000 rubles) * Episode 40 (14th July 2012) - Celebrity Special Yelena Vorobey and Nikolay Lukinsky (100,000 rubles) Alexey Ryzhov and Alexey Serov (0 rubles) * Episode 41 (21st July 2012) Tatyana Beridze (200,000 rubles) Yuliya Karapetyan (100,000 rubles) Mechislav Shishelovsky (0 rubles) Irina Temirbulatova (0 rubles) * Episode 42 (28th July 2012) - Celebrity Special Irina Miroshnichenko and Alexander Pankratov-Cherny (0 rubles) Levon Oganezov and Dmitry Malikov (0 rubles) * Episode 43 (4th August 2012) - Celebrity Special Dmitry Borisov and Yuliya Pankratova (200,000 rubles) Yekaterina Rozhdestvenskaya and Viktor Verzhbitsky (200,000 rubles) * Episode 44 (11th August 2012) Eleonora Kristalinskaya (0 rubles) Nikolay Tuzov (0 rubles) Nadezhda Dias (100,000 rubles) * Episode 45 (18th August 2012) - Celebrity Special Semen Altov and Irina Medvedeva (100,000 rubles) Yuliya Kovalchuk and Timur Solovyov (0 rubles) * Episode 46 (25th August 2012) Sergey Kutuzov (0 rubles) Oksana Shibayeva (100,000 rubles) * Episode 47 (1st September 2012) - Celebrity Special Yelena Proklova and Larisa Rubalskaya (400,000 rubles) * Episode 48 (8th September 2012) - Celebrity Special Irada Zeynalova and Svetlana Zeynalova (0 rubles) Svetlana Permyakova and Gavriil Gordeyev (0 rubles) Trivia * In 20th episode of this season one couple only appeared in classic format. * In 25th episode on 1st question 65% audience voted for wrong answer, and 26% were right. * In 27th episode the Phone-a-Friend lifeline was twice used. * In 44th episode Nadezhda Dias the Ask the Audience lifeline used, 50% each voted for two answers. Sources * List of Season 12 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?